


no matter where, or when

by HUENINGPHILIA



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Choi Beomgyu, Christmas Vacation, Hotel Sex, M/M, Pool Sex, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Situational Humiliation, Sleepy Cuddles, Top Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUENINGPHILIA/pseuds/HUENINGPHILIA
Summary: yeongyu have sex in a public pool.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 26





	no matter where, or when

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hyukaslips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyukaslips/gifts).



it was the fourteenth of december when beomgyu and yeonjun decided to go to a hotel resort for a much needed break from their normal stressful lives, booking one of the nicest rooms in the hotel, which had access to an exclusive pool room only 15 people were permitted to, out of the entire 500 capacity of the enormous hotel.

they’d arrived at around 7/8 pm, and the pool was 24 hours, so they had no worries as the pool was their reason in picking this hotel over one of many the fun characters ones as they unpacked and arranged the room they’d have for half week.  
as beomgyu finished putting away the many toiletries and cleaning the bathroom as soon as they arrived, he plopped on the bed with a loud sigh eyeing yeonjun as he finished with his macbook.  
“what’re you staring at me for weirdo” jun jokingly said, sitting next to him, running his fingers through guy’s hair, then suddenly gripping his scalp.  
all gyu did was shoot him a cold look and scowl a bit before explaining, “I wanna swim. I saw the pictures and it’s really nice and hopefully will be empty before 1.”  
yeonjun agreed, the high rise pool was beautiful and he too couldn’t wait.  
“oh, okay, well it’s 10 now, what’d you wanna do before?”

“cuddle.”

and so they cuddled, until 12AM when yeonjun decided it’d be best to get ready now.  
he slipped from behind gyu, packing a small bag of 2 towels each and a pair of slide sandals for the both of them.  
after he’d soundlessly finished, he went to wake gyu, so he of course got on top of him and shook him while he worriedly moaned. best way to wake gyu up was to frighten or touch him, so he did both. worked like a charm!  
‘what what what’ gyu woke up saying, more annoyed than frightened.  
“cmon, it’s pool time, 12:36 let’s go” he reminded him,  
beomgyu would hate him if he let him sleep completely through the first night.  
“ah, okay,” gyu said as he woke up, rubbing his eyes and putting half of his hair up.  
after he was fully awake and they were both completely ready, they headed a floor above their room to the pool’s room, hoping that it was empty, happy that there’d be no children.  
or so they thought.

you see, the resort they stayed in was a popular adult hotel, even permitting skinny dipping, not having cameras in the pool room, and even having an exclusive strip club and in room escort service in the basement levels every male room occupant got a secret code to. 

if you were rich enough, you could bribe to let your kids stay, but that’s not to say you’d be happy with the 20 rooms with loud creaks and moans emitting half the night.  
so, it’s safe to say yeonjun and beomgyu were very surprised to see a family of three, a mom and her two children, playing around the pool and her helping them swim occasionally.  
they didn’t mind though, beomgyu was here for the same thing. 

as they adjusted to the coolness of the pool, they sat and splashed at eachother a bit, yeonjun’s hand rested upon beomgyu’s inner thigh, when the children had started to loudly complain about various things such as being thirsty, wanting a snack, and having to pee, the mother took the children and left, heading towards the bathrooms, which were a specific direction around 3 minutes away, this alerted yeonjun that he now had time.  
he kept playing with beomgyu, entertaining him until he seemed happy and mendable enough to sit him on his lap, and continue playing with him, a slick action he played off with tickling.  
as beomgyu joyfully laughed and bounced a bit in yeonjuns lap, jun laughed a bit too, before beginning to execute his actual plan, and slipping his hands up the legs of beomgyu’s swimming shorts and hold his ass while the other still was laughing, barely noticing the finger rimming him, yeonjun began laughing with him again to deflect the action.  
the mom had been gone for atleast fifteen minutes now so he’d assumed it’s safe before pulling his dick out, and pulling gyu’s ass out, tickling and joking with the slipping-out-of-obliviousness other, while replacing his hand with his tip.  
as they talked a bit more calmly now, beomgyu started to realize, and since the kids were gone and there were no cameras, didn’t actually mind.

he started to take jun inside of him and ride him slowly on his own, moaning, surprising yeonjun a bit and receiving a warmly amazed stare back.  
as he was fully enveloped and they developed a pace rough, having passionate sex in a public pool, beomgyu wrapped his arms around yeonjun’s neck and dropped his head to begin marking and moaning against his neck.  
that was until he began the third, heard the door’s key code allow someone access, and beomgyu seeing it was the family again.  
his eyes widened in shock, trying to quickly get off of yeonjun before receiving a hard grip on his hips, and fast thrusts making gyu hold his face in his own hands in embarrassment mixed with disgusting pleasure. he shouldn’t be getting his prostate thrashed and his nipples sucked and lapped against infront of children, let alone anyone.  
yeonjun lowly grunted in his ear, sounding thankfully close to his limit, until finishing about two minutes or so later inside of gyu making him emit a semi loud moan he failed to keep in when the seed hit him in the right spot.  
after jun finished, gyu still achingly hard with a very noticeable sized cock, he quickly jumped off of jun and out of the pool, out of the children’s view and pulled his shorts up to stop the cum from leaking directly onto the black tiled floors and into his shorts instead.  
“what the fuck was that?” gyu almost angrily whispered at yeonjun, who was smugly smiling back.  
he too got out of the pool and made the most lewd comment he could about beomgyu’s boner right as they walked past the playing family, making him sprint out of the room while yeonjun laughed at him.  
this was just their relationship, no matter where or when.  
this would definitely be finished in the bedroom, as when they stepped into the wing where their room was located, they were greeted with moans from almost every door they walked past.  
no matter where, or when.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m so glad I had enough brain motivation to finish this, I started thinking ab it at like 10 am when I was swimming 😃  
> it’s 15:09 now and it’s finally completed. dedicated to the one who helped me even discover this ship!!


End file.
